An electronic cigarette atomizes cigarette liquid within the cigarette cartridge to smoke, which can be smoked like traditional cigarettes. For the present liquid-adjustable electronic cigarette, a control end of a cigarette liquid adjusting device is normally set inside an atomizer, which makes the user cannot control the cigarette liquid adjusting device from the outside, and when the liquid inlet amount is adjusted, the atomizer needs to be detached, so that the user can make contact with the control end to adjust the liquid inlet amount. This operation is extremely inconvenient in use, and the cigarette liquid may also flow out in the operation process.